Shopping Time
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Un vistazo en sus vidas en una tarde de compras, casual, donde las incalculables diferencias se han convertido en una armoniosa forma de ser felices.


Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, ni elderecho de sus personajes.

Esto me ha costado un mundo, porque soy fan de Victuuri y me cuesta ver a Victor con otro que no sea él, en especial con Yurio, y no porque no me guste el niño, sino por la diferencia de edad y el terribe caracter de ambos. Pero bueno, entre a un evento y aquí está:

 **Shopping Time**

Víctor seguía siendo el casanova. La leyenda, el dios del hielo, la idolatrada perfección a las que todos querían aspirar. Seguía siendo encantador, orgulloso y por supuesto amante de la moda. Seguía siendo el más alto, para su pesar, y seguía alborotando ovarios por donde pasaba. Víctor, seguía siendo el anciano irritable al que admiraba, amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo.

Yuri Plisetsky había crecido, había ganado medallas, había roto marcas, había ganado un club de fans. Yuri seguía siendo uno de los referentes de la moda, un chico talentoso, al que todos aspiraban alcanzar en esa nueva generación de patinadores. Seguía siendo los ojos de Yakov, la adoración de Lilia, y el último suspiro de su abuelo cuando partió hace dos años.

Pero a pesar de eso, seguía siendo el menos alto, el menos capaz de provocar que hasta la mujer más recatada suspirara de deseos y se arrepintiera de los pecados. Para eso, Víctor Nikiforov.

Él salía del vestidor con un espléndido conjunto de cuero y una camiseta de Animal Print. Su cabello largo y recogido apenas dejaba caer mechones que enmarcaba su rostro malhumorado.

Ese era el maldito problema, la razón por la que no llegaba al encanto sensual de Víctor. Se la pasaba malhumorado y por lo general la gente creía que no se podrían acercar. Justamente la encargada que estaba muy sonriente con un conversador Víctor se asustó al verle el aura de querer matar a alguien.

―De nuevo estás coqueteando ―dijo entre dientes y Víctor puso la cara de idiota despistado que sabía era completamente falsa.

―Solo me está hablando, Yuri.

―¡Deja de poner esa cara de imbécil! ¡Sé lo que veo! ―Víctor rio, relajado. Se acercó, con una sonrisa enmarcada y se inclinó provocándolo enrojecer.

―No te pongas celoso, cariño. Solo tengo ojos para ti.

Víctor seguía teniendo el don de palabras. Víctor seguía conociendo sus puntos débiles. Refunfuñando, echó la mirada a otro lado, mientras sentía que podría hacer combustión. Víctor sabía lo mucho que le gustaba esos motes babosos, y lo mucho que se negaba a ello. Conocía las rendijas más absurdas de su alma. A veces se preguntaba cómo habían llegado a ese punto, y llegaba a la conclusión de que no importaba.

Alargó la tarjeta, pagó, Víctor jaló su bolsa y caminó adelantándose, con ese aire perfecto, con ese carisma juvenil que no daba a pensar que ya tenía 35 años. Sus lentes oscuros ocultaban sus ojos y su cabello estaba más corto que antes, apenas rozaba sus sienes y le daba un aspecto moderno y atractivo.

Pero Yuri sabía que Víctor estaba luchando contra el tiempo, luchaba contra las canas y las arrugas. Después de abandonar la pista el peso de los años y las posibilidades habían llegado a él y aunque no lo demostraba, le preocupaba. Yuri lo veía.

Avanzó su paso tomándole la mano en el proceso mientras miraba a un lado de los estantes. Era una marca de territorio, era un acto de confianza, era una muestra de su relación, aunque no estuvieran caminando en Rusia sino en las calles costosas de New York.

Visitaron más tiendas, y siguieron comprando aprovechando que estaba en una buena época para hacerlo. La nieve caía y ellos estaban más que preparados para enfrentarse al clima. En un punto del trayecto, Víctor soltó su mano y pasó su brazo por el hombro para apegarlo más a él. Yuri metió las manos en el bolsillo, desvió la mirada, sintió el calor llenándole las orejas. Se quedó allí refugiado como si fuera todo lo que pudiera querer en ese momento.

―¿Quieres descansar, Yuri? ―Lo dijo ya sentándose en la banca, sin esperar respuesta de su parte.

―¿Ya te cansaste, anciano? ―soltó una sonrisita mientras lo veía de pie, con la petulancia marcando sus rasgos―. ¿Puedo buscar ya tu inhalador?

―Oh, lo dice el que aún le falta medallas para alcanzarme ―Víctor respondió con una sonrisa y Yuri puso cara de pocos amigos de nuevo.

―¡No me falta mucho para eso!

―Oh, pero si aún te faltan, a ver… dos de Grand Prix, dos de WorldChampion, tres de…

Casi se le caen las bolsas cuando se le fue encima, tapándole la boca mientras una rodilla se sostenía de la banca y sus manos buscaban callarlo. Víctor le miraba divertido como si lo pudiera manejar a su antojo y supiera cada punto débil a donde atacar. De hecho, sacó la lengua y provocó un respingo en Yuri, que se vio obligó a soltarlo todo sonrojado.

―No seas un novio tan violento ―dijo con ese característico tono meloso y lo jaló de la cintura mientras le sostenía la barbilla.

Yuri sintió que la sangre navegaba a todas direcciones. Un hambre visceral se adueñó de su estómago y el calor empezaba a amenazar con derretir el hielo de sus pies. Pero pronto logró recuperarse y dejar de mostrar ese rostro ansioso por el beso que casi saboreaba, para mostrarle el rostro ávido donde él era quien ponía las condiciones.

―Eres un anciano… ―escupió y Víctor se relamió sus labios, en un gesto seductor que conocía ya su efecto.

―Eso no me dijiste anoche, cariño. ―Víctor levantó su rostro, se acercó. Yuri por fin pudo saborear el beso y reclamar los labios en algo lento, pero sumamente erógeno.

Alargaron el beso lo necesario, hasta que Yuri sintió que no necesitaba más. Que el calor que sentía era suficiente, que Víctor ya había callado demasiado, y que podía sentirse más seguro que Víctor estaba por él y le pertenecía. Se sentó a su lado, aprovechando el espacio mientras la gente pasaba y la nieve caía sobre ellos. Víctor estaba con los ojos cerrados al cielo, sonriendo. De esa forma que pensó no vería más.

Y era por él, por su compañía. Plegó su cabeza a su lado, confiado al sentir que Víctor lo había escogido y era feliz por haberlo hecho.

―Podemos volver al hotel, dejar las bolsas, descansar un poco e ir a un centro nocturno. ―Sugirió, plegando su cabeza a un lado del cabello rubio.

―Hoy quiero tener sexo.

―¡Wow!

La nieve podía seguir cayendo. Víctor era de él.


End file.
